Idioteces varias, de Sarcastic and Clumsy Girl
by Sientate - Foro de InuYasha
Summary: Serie de viñetas sobre Sesshomaru y Rin, para Ako.
1. Verde

_Disclaimer_: Los personajes e historia original le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia pertenece a una chica del foro ¡Siéntate! (luego, revelaremos a quien).

Fic participante del juego del foro ¡Siéntate!, _Mes de la Amistad: Amigo Secreto_. Este fic particular está escrito para **Ako Nomura**, de su amiga secreta.

¡Le dejamos la pequeña viñeta para que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Idioteces varias**

_Verde_

—No entiendo por que odias el color verde, ¡Es un buen color! —dijo Rin animada, mientras lavaba los trastes. Sesshõmaru arqueó una ceja mientras levantaba su vista de la laptop y miraba a su novia con cara de: "¿En serio? ¿Piensas preguntar eso?"

—Sí, lo pienso hacer. —respondió ella mientras volvía a su labor.

—¿Qué importa si no me gusta el fastidioso color? Mientras no sea el color de tus ojos, tú deberías no prestarle atención. Odiaría tener que odiar tus ojos.

—¿Me estas diciendo que si mis ojos fueran verdes, me odiarías? —Dijo ella, con el típico tono que las mujeres tienen que comunica: "Piensa bien antes de contestar."

—Yo nunca dije tal cosa. No pongas palabras en mi boca. —Con eso Sesshõmaru volvió a concentrarse en su laptop, o al menos fingió hacerlo.

* * *

Sesshõmaru se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama, la laptop apoyada en sus piernas, jugando muy distraído en el conocido Cara libro.

—¿En serio me odiarías por tener los ojos verdes?—Escuchó decir después de un rato. Decidiendo que lo mejor era ignorar la pregunta, se hizo al que tecleaba algo muy importante en el teclado de la laptop.

—¿Sesshõmaru? ¿No? ¿Seguirás fingiendo que haces un correo? ¿Aunque puedo ver en el reflejo del espejo que estas en el "cara libro", jugando "Triviador"?

Mierda. Lo habían atrapado. Giro disimuladamente para mirar al maldito espejo que descansaba cerca el ropero que él y Rin compartían.

**Maldito espejo traicionero de tu pendeja madre. **Pensó. Es cierto que el espejo había servido para… ciertas actividades muy placenteras entre él y Rin, pero ahora solo le trajo problemas. **Bueno, supongo que se lo regalaré a la bestia. Así él se queda con los problemas. **

—¿Sabes? No se puede romper un espejo con la mirada. Kanna y yo lo hemos intentado. —Dijo pícaramente, mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, brazos cruzados, una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

—No sé que debería asustarme más, si el hecho de que tu y Kanna hayan intentado romper un espejo con la mirada, o tu expresión que claramente me dice, "Dices algo que no quiero oír, y no hay sexo por una semana." —Dijo él mientras colocaba la laptop a un lado. Rin frunció el ceño ante el último comentario.

—¿por qué actúas tan OOC?

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Sesshõmaru aún más confundido.

—OOC, **O**ut **O**f **C**haracter. Es un término de fanfiction.

—Ah, me hablas de esa maldita página donde lees pornografía y Yaoi. ¿Sabes? Empiezo a pensar que me engañas con esa pagina. —Dijo él mientras se sacaba la camiseta.

Rin rió. No podía creer que tenía esa conversación con su novio.

—Quien sabe, podríamos ser personajes ficticios en algún universo alterno, donde miles de pre adolescente y adolescentes escriben Lemmon o historias con falta de coherencia sobre nosotros. De hecho, podríamos estar en manos de una muchacha entre 12 a 15 años con falta de inspiración y nosotros no nos daríamos cuenta.

—¿De qué puta wea me hablas, Rin?—Sesshõmaru dijo extrañado. Acercándose a ella.

—¿De qué wea me hablas tú. Sesshõmaru?

—Mi madre lo dijo, "Te estas metiendo con una muchacha muy soñadora."

—Mi hermano lo dijo, "Estas saliendo con un tipo de lo más raro."

Rin le dio un tierno beso en los labios a Sesshõmaru, quien empezó a profundizar el beso, mientras este pensaba. **¡Fuck Yeah! **

Pero apenas terminó su pensamiento, ambas manos de Rin estaban en su pecho alejándolo de ella.

—Mis ojos podrían cambiar de color café oscuro a verde en el trayecto de aquí a la cama, y no quisiera que te arrepientas de tu decisión, Sesshõmaru Sama.

Con eso lo empujó delicadamente, tan delicadamente que este no se dio cuenta, hasta la puerta. Y para cuando él había salido de su confusión ante el argumento más loco y tonto que había oído, Rin ya le había cerrado la puerta en la cara.

* * *

**N/A:**

o.0 Esto es lo más raro que he escrito en mi vida. Ako, perdóname pero la comedia no es mi fuerte. D: Espero que halles el siguiente mucho más a tu gusto. :D

_Tu amiga secreta._

* * *

¡Gracias a todos por leer! Esperamos ese comentario.

_El foro ¡Siéntate!_


	2. Estaciones

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes e historia original le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia pertenece a una chica del foro ¡Siéntate! (luego revelaremos quien).

Fic participante del juego del foro ¡Sientate!, **Mes de la Amistad: Amigo Secreto. **Este fic en particular está escrito para **Ako Nomura**, de su amiga secreta.

* * *

—¡Ya sé, Otoño! ¡Tiene que ser Otoño, no creo que sea otra, es una buena estación!—Gritaba Koga, emocionado y defendiendo su orgullo. **¡Pues claro que el sabia que le gustaba a su novia, ¿Cómo no iba a saber? ¿Lo tomaban de tonto o qué?!**

Claro, aunque las intenciones de Koga eran buenas, y el creía conocer a su novia, esta bajo la mirada con cierta irritación y se le subieron los colores a las mejillas. **¡Que vergüenza! **

Al ser la única presente, Rin sonrió suavemente y camino en dirección a su amiga.

—Eres un gran novio, Koga. No tienes que demostrarlo siempre —Rin dijo mientras se acercaba a su amiga, quien intentaba asesinar a Koga con la mirada. Obviamente, este no lo notaba.

—Bueno, Ayame. Debemos irnos, te espero afuera.

Y sin más, salió de la casa de Rin. Ayame se quedo mirando la puerta por la cual Koga había salido, sus cachetes inflados, sus mejillas rojas del coraje, y su ceño fruncido. Si no fuera por los grandes ojos verdes, y su peinado infantil, la pelirroja daría miedo. En menos de una decima de segundo, su expresión había cambiado a una expresión rota y decepcionada, y después de esa a una expresión de falsa alegría.

—Ya sabes como es él, seguramente se le fue entre tanto trabajo.— Ayame le ofreció una sonrisa triste mientras volteaba a mirar fijamente a Rin, pero antes de que ella lo hubiera logrado, Rin se le hab'ia abalanzado mientras la envolvía en un abrazo.

—Él si te quiere, Ayame. Él lo hace, solo que no sabe como demostrártelo.— Le contestó Rin. Un abrazo era la única forma que Rin conocía para hacer sentir a alguien mejor, y con eso esperaba poder levantarle los ánimos a su querida amiga. Ayame, quien había estado rígida al principio, empezó a relajarse y le devolvió el abrazo, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Rin. Aunque Rin era la menor de su grupo de amigas, era tan alta como Sango, si no lo era un poco más. Por esa razón, Ayame se sentía pequeña, como si fuera de nuevo una niña de 10 anos, y extrañamente, Rin representaba su figura materna en este caso. Ese era el efecto que la muchacha más joven tenía en todos, despedía una esencia afectuosa, que te calmaba y te hacia confiar en ella.

—¡Ayame!—Escucharon a Koga gritar. El hombre sí que tenía unos pulmones bastante fuertes.

Se separaron del tierno abrazo amistoso, y Ayame asintió en señal de que ya se encontraba mejor.

—Gracias, campanita. Nos vemos pronto.— Agarrando a la rápida su abrigo, Ayame Salió rapidamnete de la sala y unos segundos después se escucho el cerrar de la puerta. Rin camino hacía la ventana y observo como su amiga se apresuraba para montarse en el convertible de su novio.

Ciertamente, ella sabía que Koga quería mucho a Ayame. Claro, al cabeza dura le costó mucho tiempo darse cuenta, con Kagome y todo eso, pero no hace mucho descubrió que sus sentimientos hacia Ayame eran verdaderos, y apenas hizo ese descubrimiento fue a pedirle consejo a Inuyasha, pero por suerte ella andaba cerca y les evito tanta incomodidad a Inuyasha y su supuesto "enemigo."

Pero Koga tenía que aprender a escuchar más a Ayame. **¿Cómo confundes Verano con Otoño? **Pensó ella.

**oOo**

—¿Sessh? — No recibió respuesta alguna. Dejo sus llaves y bolso en la mesa e intento buscar con la mirada a su novio. Aunque no había encendido las luces podía ver adecuadamente, la luz de la luna le daba la suficiente iluminación como para no tropezarse con nada, y también el hecho de que ya conocía su hogar a la perfección.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue dolor en la cara, el cuelo y en el pecho. Alzo la cara del piso y miro a la culpable de su caída, la maldita mesita de café.

—Mierda.— Había olvidado por completo que ella había reordenado la sala. Sonrió. **Hay veces que me paso de despistada, no sé como le hace Sessh para estar atento de sí mismo y de mi a la vez. **Pensó

—¿Rin?—Escucho una somnolienta voz decir, se arrodillo y luego se paro con un poco de esfuerzo, aun afectada por la caída.

—¿Estas bien?—Dijo, ahora un poco más despierto. Se había apresurado en venir hacia ella cuando la vo en el piso. Rin le dio una de sus grandes alegres e infantiles sonrisas, y con un grato tono le dijo:

—Si, Sesshõmaru, estoy bien.

—¿Segura?— Sesshõmaru ahora estaba detrás suyo, un brazo abrazándola delicadamente por la cintura, su otra mano posada en su hombro. Ella sonrió y se apego un poco más a él.

—Si, aunque estoy muy cansada. ¿Qué tal el trabajo? —pregunto mientras se dejaba ser guiada por su novio hacía su habitación principal.

—Adecuado. Te respondería perfecto, pero estoy condenado a que enfrente mi oficina este la de mi odioso hermano.

Rin rio. Adoraba a Sesshõmaru.

—Te puedes poner esa mascara de bastardo descorazonado cuando quieras, enfrente de quien quieras, pero yo sé que ese no es el hombre a quien quiero. Tu aprecias,—no iba a decir "quieres", ella sabía que Sesshõmaru aun no estaba preparado para una palabra tan… fuerte. — a Inuyasha, pero te parecería hipócrita empezar a tratarlo bien. Pero, ¿sabes?, es peor que tú te sigas engañando a ti mismo.

Sesshõmaru arqueo la ceja. A veces a esa mujer se le daba por estar de sicóloga, pero no importa. recién ayer le había perdonado por el incidente de los ojos y no pensaba arruinar la paz que compartían ahora. Él, el gran Sesshõmaru, JAMAS admitiría que la vida de aquella bestia a la cual estaba obligado a llamar "hermano", le importaba.

—¿A dónde fuiste? Pensé que estarías aquí toda la tarde. —Ya estaban en su alcoba, Rin se separo de Sesshõmaru para ir a ponerse una camiseta vieja de Sesshõmaru de "Guns an' Roses" a la cual a ella le gustaba llamar pijama.

—Ayame me necesitaba, ya sabes… con Koga…—Paro un momento antes de entrarse al lavabo para alistarse e irse a dormir.

—Sesshõmaru… ¿Cuál es mi estación del año favorita? —Sesshõmaru se encontraba sentado en la cama de espaldas a ella.

—Haber, el invierno te trae malas memorias, el verano te pone muy nostálgica, y aunque actúas muy normal en el otoño te pones muy filosófica y curiosa, pero en la primavera eres tan alegre y juguetona como siempre, si es que no lo eres más, y te gusta hacer todo tipos de actividades. Te sientes libre. Así que creo que es… el otoño.

El hechizo de las palabras de Sesshõmaru se había esfumado con la pequeña broma. Rin le tiro la cosa más cercana que tenía, la cual era un vestido a cuadros naranja con amarillos, el que siempre usaba en verano o días calurosos y el que había estrenado el mismo día que conoció a Sesshõmaru.

—Son unos idiotas. ¡Ustedes parecen ser hermanos! ¿Qué carajos tienen los hombres con el otoño? —Dijo enojada mientras se encerraba en el baño de un portazo.

En el rostro de Sesshõmaru se dibujo lo que parecía ser una sonrisa ladina, pero en realidad era una leve y honesta sonrisa.

Él no alcanzo a decirle porque creía que su estación favorita era la primavera. En la primavera ella siempre despertaba con una gran sonrisa en su cara, siempre le decía un "te amo" o un "te adoro" cinco veces al día, siempre traía flores para adornar la casa, una semana serán "No me olvides", otra semana serían Claveles, o Margaritas, o Violetas… Cada sábado de la primavera él la llevaría al invernadero de su madre, cada sábado la vería emocionarse en el invernadero y con las diversas flores que se encontraban ahí.

Cada primavera ella era feliz, cada primavera ella estaba en paz, cada primavera ella era Rin en toda su gloria. No importaba que, el la amaba, pero prefería verla feliz.

Sí la primavera hacía feliz a Rin, también lo hacía feliz.

* * *

**A/N: Bueno, me siento más contenta con esta drabble. **

**Ako, me alegro que te haya gustado. Hice que odiara tu color favorito porque me parecía muy esperado el que escribiese sobre Sesshõmaru o Rin amando ese color. XD Espero que también te haya gustado este, aunque me Salió más serio que el anterior. **

**Tu amiga secreta. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes e historia original le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia pertenece a una chica del foro ¡Siéntate! (luego revelaremos quien).

Fic participante del juego del foro ¡Sientate!, **Mes de la Amistad: Amigo Secreto. **Este fic en particular está escrito para **Ako Nomura**, de su amiga secreta.

* * *

—¿¡Cómo pudo atreverse?! ¡Esa maldita! ¡Una idiota e hipócrita! ¡Yo, ¿Pequeña?! ¡Soy incluso más alta que Sango! ¡Soy tan alta como tú, y ella es más baja que yo cuando no está con los tacones de su hermana! ¡Las mujeres de esa familia están locas, desquiciadas, chifladas ¿Me oyes, Sesshõmaru?!— Sesshõmaru suspiró. Había sido un día agotador, la torpe de Shiori había derramado café encima suyo, llegó tarde a la junta que él mismo había invocado, Sara y su intento de "darle lo que él más desea" lo tenían harto. La mujer parecía no entender que un hombre cambia con el tiempo... y con la novia.

Desde hace años, cuando conoció a Rin y no había más que una sincera amistad, que decidió olvidar su obsesión con las empresas de su padre. Ya, el siempre quiso la Tessaiga Enterprises, pero al final heredó Tenseiga Enterprises. Y aunque es cierto que al principio Tenseiga era una empresa más pequeña, evolucionó con el paso de los años hasta convertirse en una empresa indispensable. Pues era la proveedora principal de los hospitales del país, y la mejor, parecía que poco a poco se volvía indispensable en los demás países alrededor del mundo. Incluso ya tenían su propio equipo de investigación médica, cuando en otros tiempos sólo se encargaban de fabricar y distribuir suplementos médicos básicos. ¡Y que decir del proyecto Bakusaiga! ¡Al diablo Tessaiga Enterprises, Tenseiga y Bakusaiga eran el futuro!

—¿Sesshõmaru?

Entorno los ojos. Se distrajo tanto en sus pensamientos que había olvidado por completo que estaba hablando por teléfono.

—Está bien, ¿sabes? Sé que debes estar ocupado. Tan solo me molestó el comentario que Kanna hizo, solo porque le dije a Kohaku que parecía haber crecido en los últimos meses. Hoy saldré temprano del trabajo, y nos preparare una cena digna. ¡No importa cuan delicioso es el Ramen instantáneo, deberíamos comer comida de verdad alguna vez!— Escuchó a Rin reír débilmente.

—Adiós, Sessh. Te espero para la cena."

—Rin."

—¿Sí?"

—Tú eres pequeña."

—¿¡Cómo puedes decir...?!— Sesshõmaru cortó la llamada rápidamente. Al llegar a casa tendría el infierno esperando por él, pero adoraba cuando Rin se enojaba. Además, era mentira.

Es cierto que supuestamente, a la vista superficial, la pareja perfecta está conformada por dos polos completamente opuestos. Él alto, ella pequeña, Él frío e indiferente, ella candida y alegre, él inteligente, ella ingenua. ¡Esa mierda era mentira! No existía una pareja perfecta. Además, sí existiera una, él, la persona menos romántica en el mundo, estaba muy seguro de que aquella pareja no estaría basada en ideales tan idioticos y superficiales.

Sí la vida realmente se basará en esos ideales, ¡diablos! Él y Rin ni siquiera se darían la hora del día.

Sí, Él llegaba a ser un frío e indiferente bastardo, pero Rin no se quedaba atrás. Después de todo, antes de que sean una pareja su relación era más que todo la de un mentor y su aprendiz. Sí, él era alto, y también lo era Rin, ganando él por unos centímetros. Él tenía una herencia, sí, pero no la utiliza y hubo un tiempo en que debido a una disputa con sus padres, tuvo que valerse por sí mismo. Y tiene que admitirlo, prefiere ese estilo de vida más... Libre. Rin no era necesariamente pobre, y como a ellos les gustaba decir. (Bueno, a Rin más que él), ambos eran de la clase media alta. Podrían ser de la clase alta, es más, tenían el dinero para ser de clase muy alta, pero lo preferían de ese modo. Él era inteligente, sí. Pero su inteligencia tenía sus límites. Y la inteligencia de Rin empezaba en los límites de la suya. Ambos eran pesimistas, por más raro que suene, y que la alegre disposición de Rin diga a gritos, "¡Soy una pinche optimista, sonríe!" lo hacía mucho más increíble, pero esa era la verdad. La trágica pérdida de su familia a tan temprana edad, había creado una faceta muy negativa en la personalidad de Rin. Una faceta que sólo él llegó a conocer profundamente. En cierto modo, Rin y él eran parecidos, y en cierto modo no.

El rasgo que los diferencia más que los demás, es el hecho de que detrás de esa faceta negativa se encontraba una pequeña niña dolida por la muerte de su familia. Pero no importaba. Porque al fin y al cabo, esa era la Rin que él amaba, la que él siempre amaria. Siempre.

* * *

**A/N: ¡Hola Ako! Espero que esta te haya gustado, no sé, un anime tuvo cierta influencia en esta viñeta. Se llama Tasogare Otome X Amnesia. Perdón por las demoras, hay ciertos problemas técnicos con mi computadora y todo este capítulo fue escrito en mi teléfono. o_O**

**No crean que me olvidó de mis demás lectores, que son tan jodidamente asombrosos que me dejan reviews. :3 Gracias por los reviews, realmente me mejoran el ánimo, y espero que no dejen de dejarme reviews en castigo por mi demora. u.u Bueno, ¡Dos capítulos y termina está serie de viñetas! Me encanta escribirlas. XD **

**¡Los quiere a todos, la amiga secreta de Ako!**


End file.
